I Missed You
by Ajain
Summary: Summary: What will Reyna do when Jason confesses his love for her. Two or three-shot. Complete
1. So Happy

**I Missed You**

By: Ajain

Summary: What will Reyna do when Jason confesses his love for her. Two or three-shot.

**A/N:** Hello and welcome to my new PJO/HOO series. I've transitioned to a more shorter style of writing as I try to go with a more short attention span and finish stories in a few days and not go for a few days and then stop and then come back in a few months.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**REYNA**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Chapter 1: So Happy

**Just Before HoO series **

She was overjoyed when they won the wars games that night. She and Jason had set the record for most wins by a team of preators' just winning their 78th game. After the war games she and Jason both wanted curfew to be established, but Dakota talked them out of it. Smiling she watched Dakota make his way back to the mess halls for a party that had started up. Turning back around she and Jason continued on their walk to the barracks. They were just walking in silence, and she had to admit this was one of the best things about Jason. They could understand each other even if they didn't talk to each other. She wasn't sure about her feelings for Jason yet. They've been working together for multiple years now. "Beautiful Night isn't it?" Jason asked.

She looked up at the sky. It was a full moon with the stars blinking in and out . Reyna snorted, "We shouldn't just have let them stay awake. I mean what if our camp was attacked while they are unprepared."

Jason stopped and turned to her. "You need to give them a break sometimes. They all are human in fact." There it was. Another example of why Jason was preator. He always found out the right time to say the right words. Reyna felt jealous of this at the same time. She had made her way to power by hard work but the son of Jupiter just had all the leadership qualities in him already. They arrived at the end of the road, both of them stopping to say goodbye to each other. They stared awkwardly at each other for a few moments. Jason surprise her by saying "Reyna, we've been good friends and all, but I've been wondering...wondering if theres something else between us."

She stood there confused, her heart beating 100 miles per hour, her blood roaring in her ears. "I don't understand" she said.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you." Jason's face looked relieved as he had let a great burden off of his chest.  
She looked down wondering how to take this all in. It wasn't rare for co-preators to become close knit, even in a relationship. She must have been thinking too long because then Jason said "You know what, forget I said that. Just forget-" He had no chance to finish the sentence.  
Reyna had leaped forward and crashed her lips into Jason's. She could smell the olive in his hair and the authority that radiated out of him. She felt her heart slow down her body melting in his arms. It seemed like eternity before they let each other go. They looked at each smiling before Jason started cracking up.

"What?" Reyna demanded smiling.

"I've never seen you so happy before" Jason said with a smile.

She giggled not able to control herself. "Get used to it." she said and walked towards her cabin smiling like a madman (well technically a mad-women.) The next morning Jason went missing.

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N: **And that is the first chapter of this short two-three chapter thing. Look forward to more and don't forget to Review and Favorite so I know that you want more. Thanks for reading.


	2. Missing

**I Missed You**

By: Ajain

Summary: What will Reyna do when Jason confesses his love for her. Two or three-shot.

**A/N:** Thanks for all of you that might have reviewed and/or added this story to their alert list. That means a lot to me and I hope to not disappoint you guys. ;) And now on with the show. In case you guys didn't know the first chapter has been changed slightly, no major tweaks.

Chapter 2: Missing

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] []**

**REYNA**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] []**

She promised herself that she wouldn't cry. But as she lay on her bed in the preator quarters, she cried for the first time that day. The sobs would start deep down inside her, starting with her heart then slowly clawing their way out until her whole body was shaking. She swayed as she let out all the emotions that built up all day. From the moment she found out that Jason was missing, to sending out a search party, to looking all over camp, to receiving results saying they couldn't find him. When they finally went to Octavian for help she prayed to the gods for any sign of Jason. Then Octavian announced that Jason was nowhere to be found.

***FLASHBACK***

_Earlier That Day_

_She woke up with a smile. Today she promised herself... today was going to be the start of her new life with Jason. She remembers last night, her lips still remembered tingling where she had kissed Jason. She remembered his strong arms supporting her, she remembered the dreamy look he had on his face, the same kind she probably had. She remembered saying goodnight as she turned away to her quarters. Even Argentum and Aurum seemed to feel her happy mood. She stretched and bounced off her bed. After brushing her teeth and taking a shower, she was almost ready to go. As she strapped on her armor and fed Argentum and Aurum she was about to leave when she heard a knock on the door. She frowned looking at the clock, the senate meeting wasn't for another 45 minutes, and she had made it a point not to interrupt her unless it was an emergency. Then she thought hopefully, maybe it was Jason coming to talk about yesterday night. She skipped to door and answered the door with a smile fully expecting to see Jason there. She wasn't expecting to see Gwen. There with a look of panic on her face. She hid her smile and asked Gwen "Gwen? Are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost?_

_She swallowed and answered, "reynayouwontbeleivewhathappenedjasonwentmisiing." _

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there and repeat what you said? Reyna asked, not being able to catch a single sentence that Gwen had said._

_Gwen tried again, "Jason's missing. We looked all over camp and even sent a search party but we couldn't find him anywhere."_

_Reyna blinked twice slowly trying to digest what Gwen had just said. Her knees buckled as she fell to the ground. "Why...why didn't you notify me earlier." she asked with a weak voice._

_"We thought you needed the rest." Gwen answered. Besides I needed to talk to you about it. Reyna just sat there still comprehending what Gwen said._

_She finally managed a crock "Who...?"_

_"It could be anyone." Gwen answered. "Any old enemy. Listen I know you're distraught and everything with Jason being gone..."_

_"Wait." Reyna snapped out of her grief. "How did you know about me and Jason."_

_"It was kinda obvious." Gwen answered with a chuckle._

_"Really, I was THAT obvious" asked Reyna managing a chuckle._

_"Yep, ever since he became preator." Gwen said but then brought her business face on. "As I was saying, I know you're distraught and you have every right to but now is not the time to be like that. You're a preator and your duty is to your people. Understand."_

_"Got it." Reyna answered gloomily._

_"Great!" said Gwen happily, we still have that meeting in half-an-hour." And with that she ran off._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

She thought that had been the end of it. She had went to visit Octavian to talk about if he had found Jason or not. He had laughed at her and told of course not. Whoever took Jason had to be a clever person. Then the senate meeting happened.

***FLASHBACK***

_Senate Meeting_

_"What do you mean appoint a new preator!" she screamed at the assembly. "Jason is still out there somewhere probably being tour tortured or hurt by someone and you don't even give a shit about it!" She had managed to keep a cool head about it until Octavian decided that they needed a new preator. She had risen up in anger and yelled at him. She was on the verge of tears but she held them back. "We are not appointing a new leader! Meeting adjourned." With that she angrily stormed out of the senate hall and made her way to the stables. If the Romans didn't want to help, she was fine with that, she would find Jason on her own. She was tying Scipio's saddle when Gwen arrived._

_"Reyna, what are you doing?" she asked._

_"If those bastards don't want to help then I'll go get Jason myself." she replied._

_"Think about what you're doing" Gwen explained. "If you leave Camp Jupiter then there will be no leaders here, and then Octavian can start to rule the camp. You'll be known as an outcast."_

_"FINE." Reyna said unstrapping the saddle, "but were not appointing a new leader until it is confirmed whether Jason is dead or not._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

As she sat on her bed, tears still rolled down her face. Even though it had only been one day she started to realize how much she missed Jason. She missed his blond hair, and that cute scar on his lip whenever he smiled. She promised herself that she would find him one day, and when she does, he will be all hers.

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N: Alright that was the second chapter. Yay! I started a new writing schedule with me publishing every Monday and Friday. Don't forget to favorite and review so others can find this. **


	3. HeartBreak

**I Missed You**

By: Ajain

Summary: What will Reyna do when Jason confesses his love for her.

**A/N:** Thanks for all of you that might have reviewed and/or added this story to their alert list. That means a lot to me and I hope to not disappoint you guys. ;) And now on with the show.

P.S.: I don't own PJO/HOO, Rick Riordan does ;)

Chapter 3: HeartBreak

**[][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][]**

**REYNA**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

There wasn't a day that went by when she didn't think about him. Everyday that he was missing she felt a chisel knocking away at her heart, taking away the hope that she has. Days turned to weeks, and week turned to months, without a sign. She started growing distant with those who cared for her. She didn't even acknowledge Gwen pestering her about Octavian taking over the council, one by one. Then the day that "HE" arrived, she saw him.

_***DREAM***_

_She looked around at where she was. She was in the middle of a forest, with trees everywhere, covering the ground like an umbrella. She looked down and saw two people strolling in the woods, holding hands. A boy and a girl. She recognized the boy immediately even though he was wearing a different color shirt. It was her Jason. The same Jason that had led Camp Jupiter to victory during the Titan war; the same Jason who had confessed his love for her. And next to him, the girl, she was about as tall as she was. She was wearing the same shirt as Jason was. An orange one with a CHB in the middle. She frowned as a memory surfaced and then dissipated. Anyway back to the girl, she was wearing the same shirt as Jason, she was wearing shorts, and her hair was tied with a feather into a braid. She drifted down towards them. They were laughing at something the girl had said._

_"And he just gave it to you." Jason asked cracking up._

_"Yep" replied the girl smiling._

_"Remind me to not get you mad" Jason said._

_"Shut up." said the girl playfully punching Jason on his shoulder. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She thought...she thought that he loved her. And yet here he was holding hands with another girl, and not even trying to make his way back home. "Maybe he forgot" a part of her brain told her. She looked down at the ground wondering what was going on. Why would Jason betray her. She held back her tears and decided to look up. She decided that no matter what, she was going to try to get Jason back. What she saw next surprised...no not surprised, shocked her beyond belief. They were leaning on a tree with Jason on was kissing the girl on the lips._

_"What" she muttered. She pinched herself trying to force herself out of this dream, for it was a dream, it couldn't be real. She tried to run forward but couldn't move. Then she felt herself moving backwards. Backwards, away from Jason the one she loved. "NO!" she yelled. "NO!" as she was sucked backwards flying high and back into the real world._

_***END OF DREAM***_

"NO!" she yelled as she shot up from her bed. It was pitch black outside indicating that it was not yet morning. She breathed heavily forcing herself to calm down. That couldn't be real she thought. It was just a dream, thats all it was. But in the back of her mind she knew that demigods just don't have dreams. And still the question lingered. Why? Why did Jason betray his camp, his home, his friends, and most of all her? Shaking the thoughts out of her head she got dressed to go on a early morning jog. Just as she was strapping on her ipod to her arm, there was a knock at the door. She was instantly alert. "Not again..." she groaned. Grumbling "Why does this have to happen to me." She opened the door prepared to face anything that the fates could throw at her. There was a messenger gasping, out of breath.

Wheezing he managed, "Attack...gorgons...boy...old lady...Frank...Hazel."

"Again" she ordered. If there was an gorgon attack she was sure that the two border protectors would be able to handle it, which is what he probably meant by Frank the new kid from Canada, and Hazel a two-year camper. But, then he mentioned a boy and an old lady. Who knew who those two could. A god and goddess throwing the camp a surprise, monsters trying to gain access to the camp. You could just never know.

The messenger took a minute to catch his breath. "There's a Gorgon attack outside of camp, which Frank and Hazel are taking care of, and then theres a boy and a old lady trying to get into the camp."

"Sound the alarm." she said. "I'll be there in a minute." shutting the door she put on her SPQR shirt and armor. She whistled and her two dogs appeared. "We've got some monsters to kill." she told them with a smile. Charging out of the door she raced her way down to the Little Tiber. She hasn't felt this way this energetic since...Jason went missing. She pushed the thought out of her head, and tried to focus on the task on hand. She arrived at the river just as a huge wall of water erupted and engulfed the two gorgons. The wall of water receded. The gorgons were swallowed deep underneath, and then when they tried to reform they were swept away by the current. What was left was a boy that looked really familiar. She thought it couldn't be him but every second she stared at him she was less certain of herself. However there was a old lady that she didn't recognize at all. What was strange was that the old lady didn't look fazed at all.

"Well, that was lovely trip," the old lady said. "Thank you, Percy Jackson, for bringing me to Camp Jupiter."

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the cliffhanger, I wanted to continue on but I thought that was the best ending for the chapter :). Don't forget to R&R, and as always thanks for your support. Anyways see you all on Friday.**


	4. Letting Go

**I Missed You**

By: Ajain

Summary: What will Reyna do when Jason confesses his love for her.

**A/N: Thanks for all of you that might have reviewed and/or added this story to their alert list. That means a lot to me and I hope to not disappoint you guys. ;) WELCOME TO THE LAST CHAPTER! Sorry it took this long. I didn't intend for it to happen, it just makes a lot of sense. And now on with the show.**

P.S.: I don't own PJO/HOO at all, Rick Riordan does ;)

_Chapter 4: Letting Go_

**[][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][]**

**REYNA**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

She couldn't believe it, it was him! The bane of her existence from long ago. The part of her life that she did not want to go back to. She choked, and spat out "Percy...Jackson?" Percy stared at her, frowning at her voice. He looked like he recognized her.

The old lady laughed with delight. "Oh, yes. You'll have such fun together!" Then the old lady transformed into a glowing ball of light.

She covered her eyes as the light died down. Standing in the place of the old-lady was a seven-foot-tall women, in a blue dress, with a cloak, that looked like goat's skin over her shoulders. In her hand was a staff topped with a lotus flower. Reyna couldn't believe it. It was the goddess Juno. She knelt down to Juno.

She barely heard Hazel say "Juno" with surprise in her voice. Percy was the only one standing glaring at the goddess.

Percy said, "Juno, huh? If I passed your test, can I have my memory and life back?"

Juno smiled and said, "In time, Percy Jackson, if you succeed her at camp. You've done well today, which is a good start. Perhaps there's hope for you left.

Percy scowled "Geez, thanks for the vote of confidence."

Juno turned to the campers, "Romans. I present to you the son of Neptune. For months he has been slumbering, but now he is awake. His fate is in your hands. The feast of fortuna comes quickly, and Death must be unleashed if you are to stand any hope in battle. Do not fail me!"

Percy looked warily to the two border protectors, his face asking a bunch of questions. She stepped forward, and looked Percy over. He was a lot different from when she met him on the Circe's island. "So, a son of Neptune, who comes to us with the blessing of Juno.' she said to Percy with a bit of coldness in her speech.

"Look," he said with a worried face on, "my memory's a little fuzzy. Um, its gone actually. Do I know you?"

She thought about telling him, since he could remember who she is with one word from his own past. Then deciding against it she told him, "I am Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion, And...no, I don't know you." The lie slipped smoothly off her tongue, but she could tell that Percy knew it was a lie. She hoped he didn't argue since she didn't want to skewer him in front of her officers. Then she thought of a different plan. "Hazel," she said, "bring him inside. I want to question him at the principia. Then we'll send him to Octavian. We must consult the auguries before we decide what to do with him."

"What do you mean," Percy asked confusion written all over his face, " 'decide what to do with' me?"

Reyna groaned inwardly as she clutched her dagger. Did this kid have to be so stupid, did he want her to kill him? "Before we accept anyone into our camp. we must interrogate them and read the augurie. Juno said your fate is in our hands. We have to know whether the goddess has brought us a new recruit..." She studied Percy's face looking for any sign of weakness, "Or, if she's brought us a enemy to kill."

**Five Days Later**

She thought that she would hate him for what he did, but everyday that went by she understood where he was coming from and that having friends meant taking care of them. Percy reminded her a bit of Jason. She had wondered where Jason had ended up and how he had got there. He had disappeared 8 months ago and she had not forgotten about him. When Percy returned from Alaska with Frank and Hazel, she thought in her mind that she could start anew with Percy Jackson, but that road led to disappointment for her. He had rejected her and claimed his love for Annabet his girlfriend. Then Jason returned to Camp Jupiter. He was with the girl she saw in her dream, the one with the braided hair. They looked so happy together she thought. She tried to catch Jason's eyes, but he kept on turning away from her. She manages to snatch him away for five minutes during the feast, in honor of the Greeks, and Romans uniting.

"So..." Jason said, rubbing the back of neck awkwardly.

She just stood there watching him, she couldn't believe that it was him. She had spent long months thinking he was dead, even after the dream of him and the other girl's name which was Piper. She had thought he was dead.

"You okay Rey?" he asked.

Her eyes hardened. Only her friends called her Rey, and she wasn't sure if Jason fit in that category at the moment. "Yeah, I missed you." she mumbled back.

Jason took a deep breath and shivered. "Reyna, I don't know what happened between you and me, but I know something special did happen. And if you want we can go back to that and I can explain to Pi..." He didn't get the chance to finish as she kissed him lightly.

"Just like old times." she said her mouth turning upwards. Jason smiled as he tried to remember.

"Go," she breathed

"What..?" Jason asked confusion clearly on his face.

"GO." she said more forcefully. Her head swam as she tried to control her emotions. She could have had a life with Jason, but she decided to let it go. She knew that if she took Jason for herself then he would always be thinking of Piper. She knew that he would be happier with Piper then with her.

Turning around slowly, Jason started making his way back to the mess hall. Before reaching the end, he turned around and looked at her. With a smile on his lips, he waved and disappeared in the mass of people there.

She looked up at the stars, and smiled knowing she had made the correct decision.

**A/N: OMG THE STORY'S DONE :( . I didn't think it would take this long to finish but it doesn't matter. Finally done with it. *Cue Rant* So I guess my idea with the short story kinda backfired because I only wanted this to be a 2 chapter thing, but it just grew and grew. Anyways I would like to thank all the people who reviewed on this story, so thank you very much:**

**Sonata Appassionata**

**Eclaire von choc**

**Alexia937,**

**and others.**

**Thanks to all that followed the story.**

**And most of all thanks to:**

**CottonCandyMonster**

**NewRoux for favoriting this story.**

**Stay tuned as I will be writing a new story soon that centers around Camp Half-Blood vs. Camp Jupiter.**

_**Summary: Two camps, ancient rivals since they were founded, fight again in the the 200th annual WAR OF DOMINANCE (W.O.D.). 24 Demigods, 12 from each camp, all aged 16 will fight each other, and themselves as they look to assert themselves as the champions of the two camps. AU. Warning: Death**_

**So yeah it'll be kind of like Hunger Games, but much more dramatic. Look for the first chapter on 11/11.**

**For now thanks everyone for reading this fanfiction, and have a great night all of you. *Cue END Rant***


End file.
